Historia de un Taxi
by Rory28
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista frente a una dama? ¡Que grande es el mundo y que pequeña es esta ciudad! Basado en la Cancion de Ricardo Arjona.


**Historia de un Taxi**

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista frente a una dama? ¡Que grande es el mundo y que pequeña es esta ciudad! No siempre el amor se encuentra por medio de sus amigos.... O en un parque._

Tokio una ciudad hermosa y llena de gente. El la conocía mejor que nadie. Ha vivido toda su vida ahí, y es taxista por si no bastara. Como siempre a las 10 de la noche todas las personas salían de sus trabajos para caminar, o ir en transporte público hasta su humilde hogar. Sus ojos ambarinos observaban a la gente aburrida, siempre era lo mismo.

Hoy estaba de mal humor, casi no hubo trabajo. El no es pobre, pero no podía darse el lujo de llegar sin nada a casa. Vi un traje lleno de lentejuelas donde me detuve con mi Volks Wagen. Era una pelinegra preciosa su cabello llegaba hasta la espalda donde tenia un escote que no quería imagina a donde lo llevaría. Llevaba una minifalda dejando admirar esas piernas.

Algo más llamó mi atención sus ojos grandes de color chocolate, que ahora estaban derramando lágrimas. Se adentró en la parte de atrás.

- **Me llamo Kagome Higurashi **- Dijo ella mirando hacia afuera mientras cruzaba la pierna.

Sacó un cigarrillo gracioso para una chica tan elegante como ella. Rápidamente le ofrecí fuego, y mis manos temblaban nunca me había pasado esto con una mujer.

- **¿Por quién llora? **- No pude evitar preguntar la curiosidad me mataba.

Ella me miró.

- **Por un tipo... Que cree que por ser rico puede venir a engañarme **- Dijo ella con dolor en sus ojos preciosos.

- **No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse **- Le dije con una media sonrisa tratando de animarla - **Cuente con este servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse **- Le ofrecí sin pensar.

Ella sonrió. Ahí si quería de verdad saber más de ella. Que linda sonrisa.

_¿Qué es lo que hago seduciéndola?_

_¿También voy a herirla más fondo?_

_¿Qué hago frente a una chica tan elegante como ella?_

_No tengo esperanzas de acostarme con ella_

Pensaba y se hacía tantas preguntas mientras iba hacia la casa de la chica.

- **Lo vi ahí... Abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha **- Me sacó de mis pensamientos su voz tan sensual - **Es una chica de clase sencilla lo se por su ropa **- Me sonreía mientras se sentaba de lado.

Yo estaba completamente atraído por esa mujer. Era una chica tan experimentada, y tan sensual.

- **Doble en la esquina... Llegaremos hasta mi casa **- Me sonrió sensual - **Un par de copas de tequila, y ya veremos que pasa después ¿Si? **- Me invitó.

- **Si **- No rechacé su invitación.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con lentitud. Me cedió el paso, cerró la puerta. Me volteé enseguida me besó. Rápidamente le respondí el beso. Me quitó el saco que llevaba mientras me besaba con pasión. Nuestras lenguas estaban metidas en una batalla, una batalla muy placentera. La tomé de la cara y la tiré al piso. Allí caímos a la alfombra.

Le quité la blusa de lentejuelas dejándola en sostén. Mostrándome sus perfectos senos. No muy grandes, pero si excelentes para mi. Me detuvo y me quito la camiseta. Tomé unos de sus senos por encima del sostén en mi mano. Lo tocaba y ella suspiraba. Ella me acariciaba con sus manos mi ancha espalda.

Se quitó el sostén en un momento que no logró recordar. Solo sé que después de unos minutos estábamos completamente desnudos. La sentí mojada y supe que estaba preparada para tenerme dentro. Aunque quería disfrutar un poco más. Depositaba besos desde su frente hasta sus pies. Le chupé los senos.

Sus suspiros eran música para mis oídos, y me llevaban a la máxima excitación. Me adentré en ella, y la sentí aferrarse a mí. La besé en ese momento que me adentraba en su ser, ella me respondió con ternura. Era increíble ambos podíamos adaptarnos a todo. Ternura, pasión, desesperación todo junto era una hermosa combinación.

Las embestidas se las daba con fuerza, y ella pedía más. Esto era excelente. Acariciaba sus senos, su cintura y su rostro. Ella acariciaba mi espalda, mi trasero y mi cabello.

- **Me gustan tus ojos dorados **- Dijo ella en un suspiro.

- **Son suyos **- Le dije besando su cuello.

Llegamos al clímax. Sentí como explotaba en ella, y ella gritaba por la pasión acumulada. Nunca me había sentido tan satisfecho como con ella. Ninguna mujer podía llegar a igualarla, como en este momento. Me puse a su lado.

- **Me siento sola **- Dijo con ojos llorosos.

- **No se sienta tan sola sufro aunque no es lo mismo mi mujer y mi horario no me dejan en paz ya ve se ambos lados de las clases sociales usted sufre en esta mansión yo sufro en los arrabales** - Le dije con sinceridad.

- **Acompáñame para que vea que no estoy sola **- Me pidió.

Nos vestimos. Ella se hizo una cola alta con su pelo negro, y me pareció infantil. Caminamos hasta un bar cercano, donde su novio y su amante se reunían. Entramos. Lo primero que vimos fue la escena de su novio abrazando a una chica.

El tenía su pelo negro atado en una cola, sus ojos azules miraban con amor a la chica que tenia en brazos. Al mirarla quedé de piedra, cuanto parecido entre ambas. Ella era blanca, ojos marrones y pelo negro. Solo que esta chica tenia una mirada fría, y si, era humilde.

- **Que pequeña es esta ciudad **- Dije y ella me miró.

- **¿Cómo? **- Preguntó.

- **Kikyo. La chica que el abraza se llama Kikyo. **- Le dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

- **¿La conoce? **- Me preguntó sorprendida.

- **¿Es humilde no? ¿Yo también lo soy? **- La reté a responderme, y ella se quedó atónita.

- **¿Son familia? **- Cuestionó, y reí al ver su despiste.

- **No, ella es mi mujer **- Le confesé mientras salíamos del bar.

- **Tu mujer es la amante de mi novio. Encantadora coincidencia. ¿Será por algo? ¿Qué crees? **- Entendí su insinuación.

Que graciosa es la vida cuando se te presentan situaciones como estas. Donde dos personas que tienen en común una traición se hallan, y cometen una traición. Ya ninguno son traicionados, ahora ellos son traicioneros.

Las 10 de la noche la ciudad de Tokio estaba llena de personas esperando poder llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. El, como taxista, esperaba su cliente de la noche. Esta vez había una diferencia a las demás noches, que pronto seria algo normal. El no esperaba ala gente, ya no. El esperaba a su pelinegra de ojos chocolatados.

Ella se adentró en el auto con una sonrisa, y el arrancó.

**¡Hola!**

**Mucho tiempo sin entrar a la página por algunos cambios que pronto volveré a cambiar. Bueno fuera de eso les traigo este pequeño song fic basado en la famosa canción Historia de un Taxi de mi amado, Ricardo Arjona. Estará algo corto, pero recuerden los song fic son basados en la canción no podemos salirnos de esta. Y eso que le agregué un poco más de lo que debía.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis otras creaciones, creo, si no me equivoco en la otra semana actualizare pero esta semana entera me la pasare publicando song fics. He creado muchos, he estado muy emotiva.

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
